1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to tubeless bicycle tires, and more particularly to a compound for sealing tubeless tires, and a system and method for retrofitting and converting bicycle tires having tube to tubeless tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubeless tires for bicycles and other wheeled vehicles are known in the art. Generally, tubeless tires are manufacture from thicker gauge rubber and often contain additional material on the inside of the tire to insure an airtight seam with the tire rim. Tubeless tires also require special rims which are designed to provide an airtight seal with the tire.
The specially manufactures tubeless tiers and rims are typically more expensive than non-tubeless tires and rims. Tubeless tires and rims are also heavier than the non-tubeless tires and rims, due in part to the extra materials and design components necessary to provide an airtight seal between the tube and rim.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system for retrofitting non-tubeless tiers to run tubeless.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a tubeless tire system which is lighter than conventional systems.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a tubeless tire system which is cheaper than conventional systems.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a compound for sealing punctures as they are formed in a tire.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part by obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.